Voices and Angels
by Jack
Summary: A digidestined wants to tell the girl he loves his true feelings but is affraid that they won't be returned. Meanwhile, Davis gets hit on the head and now he's able to hear............me?


Voices and Angels

Voices and Angels

By Jack

*~Disclaimer~*

"Hello it's me the author! I just want to that I don't own Digimon or anything like it that might get me sued. But that's just the way the cookie gets stomped on and obliterated. This is a T.K/Kari fanfic and if you don't like it, then you can just kiss my a…"

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Crash*

"Alright nobody move!"

"Hey! Who are you and what did you do to my door?"

"We're the burro of censors, this fanfic has overstepped its censor boundaries and we're here to stop it. As for your door, it got what it deserved."

"Over my dead and buried body."

"If necessary. Get him!"

"Everyone stay back! I've got a pen! And it's… well, kind' a pointy and if you come any closer I'll stain your shirts with blue ink!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. And if anyone is still reading this, you'd better get on with reading the story; I'll hold them off as long as I can. Wish me luck."

*~End Disclaimer~*

It was a wonderful Saturday morning, spring was just beginning and the entire world was outside to greet the new season with open arms.

*Snore*

Well almost everyone…

There was one boy who was at the moment oblivious to the glorious day that was just outside. And to be oblivious to it you would have to be ether blind and deaf or asleep. This boy fell into the latter category. In fact, had he known of the state of the world outside his bedroom window, he could've cared less.

What caused this indifference was not by what was outside but what was inside. To be more accurate, inside his dreaming head. 

He dreamed he was in a wonderful place. It was open sky; he was seated on a cottony soft cloud surrounded by rays of golden light. It was, to anyone's opinion, almost heaven. But for this boy it was heaven, because sitting next to him was an angel, his angel and just her presence assured him that this ___was_ heaven. Her chestnut brown hair seemed to glow in the lights golden radiance. And her crimson eyes sparked with laughter and love towards the boy she whose shoulder she was currently resting her head on. She stirred, moving her face closer to her love. Their lips almost touching, they each trembled with anticipation for the kiss that would show their undying love for each other. Closer and closer until…

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Instantly everything disappeared back into the nothingness of his unconscious mind. The interruptions snapping him back to the waking world and away from the image of his true love. He groaned and turned his back to the voice as he tried to recapture the fading scraps of the dream.

"Oh, come on! Haven't you seen the day out there? It's beautiful!"

___Not as beautiful as her_ thought the boy.

"Your friends called, they wanted you to come with them to the park."

This last comment was met with a rather big pillow being thrown at the general direction of the voice. Luckily for the voice, or unluckily for the boy (and pretty much unlucky for the pillow both ways if it had anything to say about it, which it didn't), the pillow missed its intended target by a good three feet and landed with a thump on the floor. Which was closely followed by a mumbled "Go 'way" from the boy.

"Why not? All of your friends are going to be there. Yolei, Cody, Kari…"

At the mention of that last name, a surprising reaction came from the seemingly unmoving form buried in the covers on the bed.

"Kari's going to be there?" asked the boy as he sat strait up.

"That's what they said, but you better get moving T.K or you'll be late."

"Thanks Matt." Said T.K as he quickly dressed in his usual attire and headed for the door.

"No problem bro'" said Matt as the door leading out of the apartment closed behind the hurrying 13 year old.

***

The sun shone down happily on the full park. It seemed that everywhere you looked you could see someone enjoying the wonderful day. Some were out there alone, but most were there with friends or lovers. The latter were holding hands and sitting under trees, while whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears and gazing into each other's eyes.

___I wish that could be T.K and me._Thought Kari as she watched a particular couple under a lovely green tree, while they did all of the aforementioned above.

"Hey Kari!" Called Yolei, "Want to have a game of soccer?"

The young girl's attention was diverted to the group of her friends who were in the park with her enjoying the day and a needed rest from the digital world's troubles. "In a minute, I want to wait for T.K!" Kari called back.

"I don't see why we have to wait for T.S," grumbled Davis as he made his way over to a yet unoccupied tree and leaned against it, "we don't need him to have fun."

"Oh, lighten up Davis. If Kari wants to wait for T.K, it's her choice." Scolded Yolei.

___That's what's got me all upset_ though Davis, ___Kari's my girl._

"T.K!"

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the call and saw Kari waving to the approaching blond haired boy.

"Hi Kari!" said T.K as he came into earshot. "Sorry I'm late, I slept in."

"That's OK, we were just about to play a game of soccer. Want to join us?"

"Sure! Let's go!" said T.K as he ran to the playing field, followed closely by Kari.

"Hey T.K glad you could make it! Here!" yelled Yolei as she kicked the ball towards him.

They all scattered to their respective sides and started the game. Everyone was having a great time, everyone that is, except Davis that is. He, despite the attempts of the glorious day around him, was still in a bad mood. T.K saw this and wondered what was wrong.

___I wonder what's up with Davis. Well whatever it is, a good game of soccer will cheer him up. _Thought T.K as he moved to kick the ball towards Davis. "Hey Davis, come and join the game!"

"What?" was all that Davis was able to get out before the ball that T.K launched in his direction came whizzing towards his face. There was an intense jolt of pain then blackness.

***

**Intermission**

*Bet you didn't see this coming, hmmm? *

***

When Davis awoke, his eyes adjusted and the concerned fuzzy faces of his friends came into semi-focus above him. Groaning he closed his eyes and tried to sit up. But his head, which had other ideas, gave him a jolt of pain and made him lie back down.

"Hey everyone he's up!" said one of the friendly blurs moving above him.

"Davis! Can you here me? Hey are you all right?" asked another fuzzy form that sounded surprisingly like Kari.

"Oh man, sorry Davis. I didn't mean to hit you in the head with the ball." Said the blur shaped like T.K, who ducked the sluggish punch that Davis tried to aim at him.

"Ow, my head hurts." He groaned.

"Well, I should think so," said Yolei, who at that moment chose to bring herself back into focus. "After you got hit by the ball, your head snapped back and hit the tree. You'll be lucky not to have a concussion."

"This is not turning into the best day I've had." Sighed Davis, "Ow." He exclaimed as he touched the back of his head and felt a wet spot where he touched. Brining his hand back he found it was covered in red blood, which obviously belonged to him and had no business being out of his body no mater how nice a day it was. "Oh no."

"Oh, you're bleeding!" said Kari as she saw his red stained hand. "You're going to need that stopped, I'll get some bandages from the school's nurses office."

"But Kari, it's Saturday, the school won't be open." Said T.K.

"It is today. There's a debating tournament this weekend." Said Kari as she made her way across the park and towards the school.

"We're going to need some antiseptic too, we don't want that cut to get infected." Added T.K as he ran after quickly receding form of the girl.

___Wow, Davis must be really hurt. _Thought Yolei as she looked at the dazed form in front of her, ___he didn't even try to stop T.K from following Kari. _"Is there anything else we can get for you Davis?" she asked.

"Well, maybe some ice for my head." Answered Davis. "And I'm a little thirsty too."

"Great, I'll get the ice!" said Yolei. "Cody, could you get him a soda or something?"

"Yah, I saw a machine down the street." He said then paused. "Uh, does anyone have any change? All I've got are bills."

"Nope sorry, I don't have any." Apologized Yolei.

Davis sighed as he reached into his pocket and brought out all the contents. "Man, I have to pay for my own fell better drink? Humph." He muttered to himself. After a couple of seconds of trying to tell which of the pile contained the coins and what the rest was attempting to be, he gave up and dumped the entire thing into Cody's hands.

"Uh, Thanks. I think," said Cody as he stared at the mess in between his fingers with apprehension.

"Keep the change." Said Davis as he went back to his original position on the ground.

The two other digidestines looked at each other and shrugged. Then started of to their tasks. They left Davis on the ground underneath the large tree. He was trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts and couldn't figure out if they were out of place because of the lump that was starting to form on his head or his jealousy over Kari waiting for T.J. Suddenly, he realized that something wasn't right. He got slowly to his feet, mindful of his still spinning head, and started to look around.

"Who is saying that?" he asked as he moved around the area.

But no one answered. The place around him was completely void of anything above the intelligence level of a squirrel. The pounding in his temples was threatening to drive him insane but he was determined to find the source of the voi…

"Would you stop describing what's going on!"

*…

"Come on! I can hear you, where are you?"

You can hear me?

"Of course I can! It's hard not to. You keep describing everything I do!"

You're not supposed to be able to hear me.

"Why? And where are you? Show yourself!"

I can't.

"Why not?"

Because I really don't exist, that's why.

"What! What are you? A ghost?"

No. I mean that I don't exist at all.

"You're not God, are you?" he asked slightly awed. "And stop doing that!"

No, I'm an author.

"An author? What are you doing here?"

I'm describing this scene for a story. I'm using your experiences as material.

"But I don't see you? How can you tell what I'm doing if you don't exist?

I don't exist on your dimensional plane. My imagination is able to cross into your dimension. And I use what I see in my tales. Essentially, I'm using your entire universe as my muse. Don't you feel lucky?

"No, I don't. And I don't like having a person or what ever you are, watching over me."

Hey, you're not even supposed to know that I'm even here.

"Then how am I able to hear you?"

Hmmmm, It might have happened when you hit your head on the tree.

"Well, why didn't you stop it from happening?"

I couldn't. I don't have much influence in this universe. I can only suggest things to happen, and then they do it on their own free will.

"Hey, how do I know the bump on my head isn't causing me to hallucinate or something? You could just be some weird voice my brain is making up."

Suddenly a single bolt of lightning erupted from the cloudless heavens and struck the earth with a thunderous crack of sound three feet from where Davis was standing. The boy jumped back in fear.

"Agh! What was that for? Why did you do that?"

Would your mind be able to something like that?

Davis stared at the small crater beside him as it smoked slightly as it cooled.

"I thought you couldn't do that kind of thing! And stop describing everything!"

I didn't. I just suggested that the lightning might like to hit there, it just followed my suggestion on its own free will. And I have to describe what's going on or else whoever is reading this story won't know what's going on.

"I don't care about whoever is reading what!"

Hey, I have a job to do; I didn't ask you to get yourself into this. And if you don't like it, I could 'suggest' that the lightning bolt hit three feet closer!

"Whoa whoa, I don't want you to do anything drastic O.K? I'll be quiet."

Good, now let me get on with this story. Now was I…?

***

T.K had finally caught up to Kari and had made it to the nurses' office. After a couple of minutes trying to explain the situation to the nurse on duty, they finally got the supplies they had come for. On the way back to their injured comrade, they decided to cut through the gym. Though T.K wasn't watching were they were going. Instead he was thinking about the girl walking in front of him, more specifically on whether to tell her his true feelings for her. 

Finally, he came to a dissension. He would tell her that he loved her. But to just go out and tell Kari? It sounded like the best thing to do. He gathered up his thoughts and courage and …

***

"What! T.S is going to tell my girl he loves her?"

What? Davis, you still can hear me?

"You! You must have made a 'suggestion' so this would happen!"

I did no such thing. This is happening by itself, T.___K_ really does love Kari. I'm just here to observe it.

"We'll see about that! I'm going to stop it!"

Oh no you don't. This is going to happen whether you like it or not. 

"Like heck it is."

You're not going to make it to that gym in time!

"And why not? It's half a block away. I can get there in twenty seconds."

And I'm telling you that you won't make it. Davis… Davis?

It was no use; the boy was already running at top speed towards the school.

Hmmm, time to make a couple of 'suggestions'.

***

"Kari?"

She turned around at the call. "What is it T.K?"

She noticed that the boy in front of her not his usual self. An expression that was troubled and confused instead replaced the normally smiling face of her best friend but his eyes still held the hope that he seemed to always have. But he seemed to want to say something but was having trouble saying it.

"I, uh, I mean, well, can I talk to you about something?" he said with a shaky voice.

"Sure T.K, what is it?" she said as she sat down on one of the bleachers lining this side of the gym and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Uh Kari?" he began, "we've been best friends for a long time right?"

"Yup, ever since we were eight."

"And nothing would change that, right?"

"T.K, we're best friends! Nothing could ever change that." Said Kari as she smiled one of those sweet smiles that could make his heart melt in an instant.

"Well, what if I told you that I was in love with someone that I have a very good friendship like ours with but I'm afraid to tell her because I don't want to wreck it." He said as he dropped his vision and looked at shoes.

"Well, you should tell her. And don't worry about the friendship, if it's as strong as ours is then even if she doesn't share those same feelings, she would still want to be friends." She said with a little disappointment showing in her voice.

___T.K loves someone else?_ She sighed. ___I guess I was just fooling myself into thinking he loved me._

"Thanks Kari. I really needed that advice." He said as he stood up. If he noticed the girl's disappointment he hid it well.

Getting up too, Kari started the walk back to Davis. She had only got three steps when T.K's voice stopped her again.

"Hey Kari, there's something else I need to tell you."

Kari turned to face her friend once again and was met with a broad grin plastered across his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I just got this good advice from a great friend of mine and I decided to follow it."

Kari was confused. Did he talk to someone else before her? But before she could ask, he said the most important thing she had ever heard.

"Kari? I love you. I felt it since the day I met you and I hope to feel it for a long time after."

Kari was speechless. Her mouth moved but no words came to her lips. T.K really did love her!

"Oh T.K!" She cried a she ran into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder.

"So, does this mean you love me too?" he asked as he smiled at the girl in his arms.

"Of course it does silly!" She said as she returned his smile, looking into those deep blue eyes of his.

They both looked at each other. They stood in the silence that seemed to envelop the entire gymnasium. All they could see was each other's eyes. They were like deep pools of blue and crimson. Their faces inched closer and closer until only a hairs breadth separated their lips. Then with a roar of passion, they connected. 

Neither of them had felt anything like this. It was like tiny needles of electricity were flowing through every part of their bodies, starting form their mouths and spreading everywhere. The entire world seemed to melt away until all that existed were these two lovers in each other's arms sharing their first kiss. Absolutely nothing could have separated these two no matter what was going on outside of the envelope of bliss that surrounded the two.

"NO!"

Well, maybe that…

Kari and T.K quickly parted, startled by the venom that was contained in that single word. Turning towards the source the two lovers were astonished at what they saw. 

There in front of them stood Davis. He was leaning heavily on a nearby banister and seemed to be ready to fall over. His clothes were torn in multiple places, his face was scratched and his entire body was covered in mud. But his eyes, his eyes shone with anger and disappointment and they were directed towards the teens in front of him.

"Davis! What happened to you?" Yelled Kari.

"I just survived," he paused as he took a shaky breath, "A tornado, a roving tidal wave, a small earthquake and a very localized hurricane to get here and all I get for my trouble is seeing that my girl is kissing my arch rival!"

I told you so…

"Shut up!"

"But Davis, we didn't say anything." Said Kari taking a step back.

"No, not you. The author!"

"The author? Davis, are you all right? Maybe you hit you're head a little harder that we thought."

"I'm fine! Now get away from my girl!" he said as took a shaky step forward.

"No way Davis. T.K loves me and I love him. And I'm not your girl, you're just my friend that's all." Said Kari as T.K moved protectively in front of her.

Davis' face twisted into a painful scowl as he watched Kari take the hand of his most hated rival. Then it loosened and fell into a face flooded with tears as he sunk to his knees and began to cry. Choking sobs shook his body as the tears fell over his cheeks.

"Please don't cry Davis." Said Kari as she put a hand on T.K shoulder to tell him it was ok and made her way towards the boy on the floor.

"I can't help it, I loved you and I thought you loved me too." Bawled the boy though his tears. "And now I don't have anyone."

"Don't say that Davis." Said Kari as she drew him into a friendly, comforting hug. "I'll always be your friend and I'll be there for you. But I love T.K now and I can't think of you as more than a friend."

"Besides Davis, there are plenty of girls out there. I'm sure you'll find the one that is best for you yet. Just don't give up hope." T.K smiled at his friend.

"He's right Davis, you can't let this drag you down. I want you to be happy with someone, except it can't be me now."

"I don't know." He said as his flood of tears slowed into nothing. "I don't know if I can let you go."

"Please Davis, if you can't do it for yourself then could you do it for me?" she asked.

"Well, If it would make you feel better, I guess so." Agreed Davis, the last remnants of his tears stopping. "I just need to be alone for a while and think."

"Ok Davis but remember, if you need to talk we'll always be there to listen." Said Kari as she stood up.

"Yah, I know." He turned to T.K. "Take good care of her T.K, she's very precious."

"I will Davis. And Davis?"

Davis turned back to the boy. "Yah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he made his way to the door.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" T.K asked the girl in his arms as the two new lovers watched their friend as he left the building into solitude.

"Yes, I think he will. Eventually we'll have the old Davis back, he just needs some time."

"I hope you're right."

***

I'm sorry it had to be like Davis, it was destined to be.

"Shut up, I said I needed to be alone."

Are you sure you're going to be all right? You're not going to do anything stupid that you may regret, right?

"No, I won't. I promise Kari and I'll see that promise through. I just need to get over this, ok?"

All right but I must tell you. This story is coming to an end and I'll be leaving this dimension soon. Then it will only be you to handle this.

"You're leaving? Are you going to come back?"

Why Davis, if I didn't now any better I would think that you're going to miss me.

"It's not that, I just was getting used to hearing what everyone's thinking."

Oh, that ___must _be it. Well goodbye Davis, I hope you find someone that you'll be happy with.

"That may take a little while."

Oh I don't know; it may be sooner than you think.

***

Davis was walking down the streets that lead to his apartment he shared with his family. His head was down and he was lost in thought. His thoughts were about what to do next. How was he going to handle this? Would he get very depressed? Would he be able to accept this? And his head still hurt.

___Oh thank you head, _He thought to himself,___ thank you for bringing your problems up right now._

A tap on his shoulder interrupted his musings. Turning, he came face to face with a very beautiful girl.

"Excuse me, my name's Katherine." She said, then paused and seemed to consider something. "This may sound a little strange but I just introduced myself to you and I don't know why."

It was all Davis could do not to stare. He was speechless. Could it be? Would he have? Could he have?

"Uh that's ok. Well Katherine, do you want to go for an ice-cream cone and see if we can figure it out?" He asked.

"Sure that sounds nice."

And so the two walked off to the little ice-cream shop down the street arm in arm. Davis was smiling, and his heart leapt for joy. He then remembered something.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"What was that?" she asked looking up to him.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thanking a friend."

***

~The End~

***

"Back! Stay back! Or your shirts are going to get it!"

"Come on guys! He can't get all of us!"

"Well, it's too late anyway. The fic's over, you can't do anything to me anymore."

"Dang, he's right."

"Just leave me alone. And you still owe me a new door."

"No we don't, it's the doors fault for getting in the way. But we'll be back and next time we'll bring stain proof shirts!"

"Yah, and I'll be ready for you! Anyway, thanks for reading my fic all of you that stayed through this 'little' interruption. Reviews are appreciated but flames will be met with my pen!" 


End file.
